


Love at a time of war

by Claws2501



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Death, F/M, Friendship, Hope, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claws2501/pseuds/Claws2501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a bid for more funding from the confederate of neutral star systems Palpatine sends himself, Padme and Satine to the front to show how desperate Mandalore's support is to the war effort, she has a choice: separatist or republican. How will Obi-Wan-her husband- react should she choose to stand against him and his republic? It comes to head when Anakin disappears in a seemingly random explosion from separatists, or was it? Exactly how many skeletons is Obi-Wan hiding.  Read on and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first wave

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this seemly starts a little confusingly, and you may notice the disastrous start to the story is because I have rewritten it from years ago. I shall also be adding a series whereby the story of the wedding, of Kenobi wrestling with his feelings etc. will be shown however for the mean time... this was written originally by myself before I grasped a deeper understanding of what 'feelings'.

Anakin and his former master crouched behind some speeders, surveying the wreckage of another almost failed mission in front of them. Another battle, more lives lost, hopefully another victory, to the both of them it just seemed like a vicious circle going round and round, there case wasn't the only one but it was extreme- punishment for being so successful with almost failed missions. Another explosion ripped through the street, spreading around dust- masking the sight but not the sounds of dying or injured men, the Jedi looked at each other feelings flitting between the two of them as they felt the pain of their men through the Force. Yes, they were men, thought Anakin grimly, flicking his blade at a shot that came too close for comfort. Many Jedi might consider them clones: devoid of any real thought and personalities and programmed only to follow orders. But as commanders and generals alike had time with them, fought man to man it was clear that the so called programming failed on somewhat of an epic scale. 

"Master I hope you have a plan here?" Anakin asked, he could practically hear the cogs clicking in Obi-Wan's brain, he couldn't think of anything having followed his plan- as he had explained to the Jedi and the Chancellor- to the letter he had still managed to get them pinned down in the streets, something that led to somewhat of a disadvantage once the separatists had managed to get their deflector shield working again. A warning in the force caused him to look up briefly before glancing at his Master who had appeared to have sunk into a light meditative state. "Time to go" he screamed at his master, with his voice and through the bond, as he ran out from the safety that the speeders seemed to promise, dragging Obi-Wan with him as he moved parallel to the front formed where their platoon finished and no mans land began. Behind them a missle exploded the speeders, the force of the explosion lifting them off their feet; throwing them to the cover Anakin had been heading toward. The hard landing against the tarmac of the road seemed to joy Obi-Wan from the meditation that almost always seemed to near get him killed. 

"Anakin I have figured a way out, we can win this" he answered triumphantly, for a brief moment his eyes sparkled with the same pride seen in senior padawan's answering a particularly difficult question. Instead of praise he got Anakin's 'look', employed every since he had been a little child and just starting Jedi training his 'look' ranged from being a sarcasm deflector to a master-you-have-really-lost-it-this-time, the latter being implied at this particular point. His bond of trust with his master, and the knowledge that his own plan had failed meant he would could along with whatever half cooked scheme Obi-Wan had dreamt up. He desperately wanted this battle over, before they lost any more lives, it was the worse his regiment: the 501st had been in since Christopher. Looking around for troopers, beckoned two clones over who had been gallantly drawing fire and providing covering fire for the two generals as they spoke tactics. Dropping to the ground the two men rolled beside each other to crouch next to the two generals. Two other troopers took over from where they hand been moments before, everyone in the regiment knew that if the generals stopped fighting up front- even for a moment- it was never a good sign and everything must be done to ensure the tactical planning happened, ensuring that the regiment as a whole would fight another day. In a very literal sense, they all knew that if they weren't to stay on the planet because things were not quite over, they would be shipped to another massacre on another world. Hopefully one that wasn't quite so rainy or muddy. 

"Generals?" Cody enquired as Rex looked at them through his visor, one ear on the conversation around them, the other looking after his men, always the captain, and always a brother to his men. 

"General Kenobi things we can win this" Anakin shouted as the sound of the heavy canons became insistently louder, met only by the chatter of blasters on the other side. The two clones looked at each other and Obi-Wan smiled with satisfaction: if the clones hadn't come to the conclusion he had then the droids on the other side certainly wouldn't. The glance between the clones was immeasurably quick, former the soldiers, or maybe just desperate men clutching at straws, they men stiffened and threw their blasters across their chest. 

"What do you want us to do?" Cody asked. 

"We need to fall the men back as if retreated" stated Obi-Wan, a flare in the Force made him smile, at least his partner understood, although there was the niggling in the back of his head: Anakin telling him that he had a bad feeling, almost mimicking the bad feelings that Obi-Wan actually had: a gift through the force, however he also felt Anakin's eagerness to see the difficult plan through- that was the piece of 9 year old slave boy that forgot to grow up, fond memories suddenly began crowing for his attention but he shut it down, focussing on the task at hand. 

"With due respects General" Rex interrupted before pausing. This was the first time he had even questioned an order- it just wasn't done by clones, but these generals made him feel more human, and for his part of observing the human's that were his generals, that were Jedi, they always questioned orders and second guessed their superiors. He felt that this was, almost, what was expected of him by them. It was just a question of Rex himself being ready to throw away his teachings: everything that had got him to being the captain of the 501st, and do something that was against programming. Quickly he mulled over the idea coming to the conclusion that he was indeed ready, that the number of times he had seen second questioning in action showed that it didn't disrupted the battle, didn't slow down the process. Instead it could save troop's lives. "We fought all day for this few feet of ground, and now you expect us to throw it away? Troops died today" He paused as another missile struck a target. "Are dying" he corrected before continuing, watching the satisfaction and encouragement on his generals' faces made him feel more empowered. "good men, honest men" he concluded, his voice strong and gruff, his shoulder's set squarely in accordance with his speech. Both officer and solider stared at each other, diplomacy forgotten in the need to be brief. Beside Rex, the other prominent, almost deputy leader of the 501st crouched flabbergasted at the way Rex was challenging the commands of the general, Cody agreed with what Rex had said, however just wasn't ready to admit it out loud in front of his own generals just yet. 

"Yes" Obi-Wan replied acknowledging the point, he glanced at Anakin, searching for confirmation the plan ought to be followed on his partner's face. The Knight nodded in affirmation, there was no need to say any more, they were so close that they knew automatically without thinking what the other would say, or was saying. Anakin seamlessly took over the brief, it was in his nature to be much better at giving orders to the troops, primarily because he was so good at manipulating the air around him, providing the right atmosphere for getting his own way. In this instance it was giving worn out, battle weary troops the fire in their belly to carry on, when he was a boy the remarkable gift was used by Watto to allow the boy to frequently rip other dealers from their wares at prices they would have normally laughed at. A whistle of a bomb warned them, and simultaneously the group moved to what used to be a house to continue, the window's showing both sides of one block, displaying a much broader picture of the battle that was being fought over the 3 streets. It was stalemate. It had been since the previous mornings advances had been halted by reinforcements and the lack of air support as the ships had moved to assist another Jedi. The council always believed that Anakin and Obi-Wan were able to look after themselves. 

"These streets are narrow" Anakin stated. "Which is why we chose them for one to one combat?" this time it was a question directed at the clones to ensure that thus far they agreed with him. They nodded, Cody even muttering a 'yes sir' from underneath his protective head gear. "Well if we pull troops back and load these streets with grenades..." he trailed off, sensing understanding from the troops. Cody finished the briefing off. 

"They will chase us down and get blown up" he said vengefully, before sighing at the prospect of this battle being over soon. Beside him Rex hung his head in apparent shame. 

"Rex" Obi-Wan stated calmly. "We always need _people_ to question our orders, it allows us to second guess ourselves, we are all _people_ and we all make mistakes" He clapped his trooper on the shoulder when Rex nodded, brightening a little. "Good, now all agreed on the plan?" The troopers nodded, moving towards the door, already relaying orders for the grenade bearing clones to be moved towards the front line.


	2. The best plans

"Prepare for evacuation" Captain Rex called into his mike, as he heard Cody calling the troops around him, pulling up a nearby rookie and propelling him back away from the front line, other harder soldiers didn't dispute the order and began moving- dragging their fallen comrades with them. Not one glanced at Rex or Cody for even a reason to their orders: they were too well trained, and protocol too deeply ingrained. Behind them the two Jedi sprung from their hiding place, moving in sync they began to provide time for the bomb experts to set the trap, but also time for extraction, Rex smiled under his helmet always appreciating the danger the two of them put themselves in to prevent further casualties to the clones. The 501st had the most dangerous missions, but always came back with more troopers than predicted, but always with wounded Jedi. Cody paused, watching the two of them for a moment, dancing through the shots of light, agile as Twi'lks and as sure and precise with their slashes as any weapons master in the galaxy. Watching Jedi was awe inspiring and humbling because all clones knew that no matter how hard they trained, how many targets they hit they were still clones, they would never be as creative, disciplined or skilled as even a Jedi youngling. 

The Jedi plunged into the Force, feeling everything and nothing. Everything around them, every blaster shot, every call for help, every scream from the opposite army was magnified through the Force, running through their own brain, until themselves as a sentient being had shrunk. The movements of the other- their partner's breathing, the brush on armour as a particular movement was made- seemed higher and more important than their own wants and needs. This was what, in Anakin's mind at least, it was to be a Jedi: intimately linked beings locked in combat for the greater good. They danced a glorious game, while ensuring minimal casualties, unlike many Jedi who would have saved themselves as opposed to the clones; Obi-Wan and Anakin never was able to switch off the feel of death from the clones. That heart-breaking twist of lives just winking out disgusted and angered them together. They had been through it enough times and lord forbid that they should go back to Ahsoka reeking of the Darkside. The young padawan had already been through more than either of them had thought possible, and it was troubling that most of her classmates were already dead or temple bound with little to no hope of ever being more useful than a chef or a clan leader. If it was another time, Ahsoka would even have been reprimanded for her use of a lightsaber and choice of Force strengths: gone were the times of steadily learning to levitate small rocks, now younglings were only taught battlefield techniques- force pushes, force lifting, even small pulses were all practiced within clans. It was troubling, and it wounded Obi-Wan who could only look back on his own initiate days as something of an age past.

Quickly Obi-Wan began looking at the completion of the bombs, duly noting his former padawan's ability to cover him automatically without thought. Slowly they back down the alley way, drawing the bots towards them, across the line that had been up until a few moments ago a major front. There were a large amount of explosives- larger than what was actually necessary, but explosives could be replaced and clones lives could not. It was always better to be safe than sorry. 

"Generals" Rex pulled up near them- crouched behind some form of shelter. "Generals" he yelled again over the blaster noises and screams of the battle drones ready to give choice. Both them glanced at the clone in unison a brief acknowledgement they had heard, and permission for Rex to allow him to continue. "We have the salvageable injured out; its time to go". Rex then slammed his helmet back on and disappeared, running low and directly behind the Jedi- thankful for the risk they put themselves through, but unwilling to linger as he still, internally burned with shame from events previous. Behind him the two generals turned as one, running behind Rex, deflecting the odd bolt over their shoulders. They felt rather than heard the tanks increase in speed behind them, fitting nearly their entire line down the alley. 

"This is it Anakin" Obi-Wan said quietly, darting behind yet more cover, his voice, as usual hiding the nervousness which he felt. What if the plan failed? to a general there were still to many unknowns in the plan: it made him worry. The troops hugged the cover around them, looking at the Jedi expectingly. Watching. Waiting. Watching. There was no time to think about elusive anxieties now- it was much too late to back out. _don't centre on your anxiety Obi-Wan_ the senior Jedi knight looked around started slightly by the presence he felt, before allowing the familiar comfort of his old master sooth him, and help him find a centre. He glanced at Anakin wondering if he ever found comfort in thoughts of the one that should have trained him, the one that had rescued him from slavery. Instead he found his padawan strangely focussed on the task at hand. 

"Ready when you are" Anakin hissed, holding up a unit with a single red button, the unit which Cody had given him and was wet to prime and detonate the mixture of bombs and grenades left in the ally. Obi-Wan nodded, both in acknowledgement of his fellow comrade speaking, and answering without words that he was ready. Quickly Anakin pushed the button, ducking behind the cover. Nothing happened. another moment of delay. The silence appearing endless as the two armies stared down each other, both sides realising something should have happened. The men looked at each other- not just Anakin and Obi-Wan- but up and down the tinter alley, everyone knew that if this didn't work they would have to surrender or die, having lost so much ground in the fake retreat. The sepratists ordered their army to a halt, ready to salivate over the soon to come victory over the infamous 501st and the two Jedi that led it. Then the whole world turned upside down. 

The mixture of explosives detonated with an ear splitting roar. The high rise buildings, doing much to contain the blast into the alley as the shock wave ripped through the sepratist army, sprewing debris of various sissiness towards the cowering Jedi and Clones. "Run" Anakin roared, picking himself up from cover and beginning to sprint back towards the heavy artillery, shoving clones in front of him as he did. Obi-Wan merely stared, as if perplexed by his impending doom as the blast shook them, picking them up like rag dolls and tossing them into forward without due care for the fragility of human bodies. Obi-Wan blew past Anakin, slamming into a fixed artillery gun with incredible velocity, crumpled, lay still an unmoving. Skywalker's turn was next; missing the canons he barrelled straight into a brick wall which lay behind them. He lay where he fell: unmoving. The clones however, heeding Anakin's words, with reflexes that rivalled the jedi, had sought cover, many dragging injured brothers with them. The noise died down as fast as it had come, yet dust hung thick in the air, causing clones without helmets to choke on the cement fragments. Rex looked around, the plan had worked but at what cost? it was a catch-22, but he was certain more lives had been saved thanks to Kenobi's plan. Now they needed to find and wake the generals up. 

"General Skywalker" Cody shouted in his ear, shaking him slightly. Around him clones were preparing, just incase there was a need to supply cover fire. Fighting stances held strong, despite many of them being injured few grumbled, and no weapons shook in their hands. Lucky there was no need. Cody refocussed his attention back on the general and he heard him groan slightly. 

"Padme" he asked, still confused- his conscieness having taken him back to that day on Naboo at the time of their wedding. Dragging himself upwards, against the growing darkness Cody's face stopped swimming and his face froze in a maask of horror. Narrowing his eyes he took in Cody's shocked and embarrassed. He mentally cursed himself. Why couldn't clones be droids? he thought to himself savagely. Then he sat about, in his befuddled state ascertaining exactly what to do about Cody. 

Elsewhere Rex gently shook the other general awake, both oblivious to the potential drama and scandal that was unfolding merely metres away.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, this is working towards my DofE skill and also I appreciate your feedback, good or bad, or suggestions of what might happen etc. etc.


End file.
